Profesor and Me
by Bocah Lanang
Summary: Kai itu namja manis yang pintar dengan segala aegyonya mapu meluruhkan hati siapapun, akankah gurunya (Oh Sehun) yang merupakan profesor juga takhluk? ini HunKai! :D


"Sekarang tulis 20 soal yang ada di papan tulis. Kerjakan dirumah dan dikumpulkan pada pertemuan selanjutnya" seorang namja muda berumur 20 tahun bernama Oh Sehun yang merupakan professor terpintar sedang mengajar di sebuah SMA Swasta elit khusus kedokteran 'Faz Regloiaxs High School'. Berisi anak-anak pintar tingkat dewa. Dan anak yang paling berprestasi tahun ini di sekolah merupakan anak manis kelas 2 A bernama Kim Jong In. Biasa dipanggil Kai. Ia sangat baik hati, manis, cantik, sexy, pintar, dan hyperaktif.

Biasanya Kai akan mendekati gurunya sendiri yaitu Oh Sehun dengan berbagai cara. Mulai dari selalu menjawab dengan detail jika Sehun memberikan pertanyaan pada siswa, melayangkan wink dan flying kiss secara diam-diam saat Sehun menulis dipapan tulis, saat mengumpulkan lembar jawaban selalu ambil kesempatan pegang tangan Sehun, saat selesai menjawab soal dipapan tulis selalu pura-pura tersandung agar ditahan Sehun, matanya tak pernah lepas dari Sehun, sering melamun tentang Sehun, pandangannya lain. Sudah bukan rahasia lagi kalau namja manis Kai menyuKai seorang yang dingin bernama Oh Sehun. karena Kai kembang sekolah, maka teman-temannya mendukung Kai. Namun, selama mereka merasa Kai masih lajang hingga sekarang, mereka tak sedikit yang menembak Kai setiap harinya. Dan Kai menolak dengan halus sehingga mereka mencoba-dan mencoba lagi untuk menembak sang manis itu.

Tapi ada yang berbeda kali ini. Kai tidak memperhatikan pelajaran Oh Sehun sejak jam pertama sampai jam keempat. Kai hanya tertidur sambil menelungkupkan kepalanya kedalam tekukan tangannya. Nafasnya sangat teratur. Karena Kai tidak berulah, pelajaran serasa membosankan. Dan amat sepiii sekali.

"Jeosonghamnida, prof.. kupikir Kai hari ini sakit, sedari tadi dia tak bergeming dibangkunya" seorang yeoja putih bernama Sulli berkata.

"Bangunkan dia. Bawa dia ke UKS" Sehun berkata tanpa memandang Sulli maupun Kai sama sekali. Ia sibuk membalik-balik buku kedokteran yang tebalnya 200 halaman itu. Ia harus berfikir keras agar seluruh siswa pilihan sekolah di kelas 2A itu menyelesaikan seluruh materi dalam 1 bulan.

"Ne prof. Oh" Sulli kemudian berjalan menuju meja Kai yang ada didepannya. Seluruh siswa sedang sibuk menyalin 20 soal yang ada dipapan tulis.

"Kai-sii.. ireona.. kau sakit! Tidurlah di UKS. Biar aku yang mengantar dan menjagamu disana" sulli mengoyangkan tubuh Kai pelan.

"a..ani.. Sulli-ya.. aku baik-baik saja.." Kai berkata dengan suara lemah.

"wae?" Sulli agak kecewa. Yah.. suli merupakan satu dari sekian banyak orang yang mengharapkan Kai jadi kekasihnya.

"Aku hanya butuh menaruh kepalaku dimeja ini beberapa jam saja kok"

"Arraseo.." Sulli berjalan dan duduk kembali ke bangkunya. Ia kecewa. Tapi ia tetap optimis Kai akan menjadi kekasihnya karena ia merupakan ketua kelas yang termasuk ditaksir banyak orang meski tak sebanyak Kai.

TING-TONG TING-TONG bel tanda pelajaran usai berbunyi. Seluruh siswa segera mengemasi seluruh barang-barangnya. Mereka sudah merindukan damainya rumah yang amat berbanding terbalik dengan sekolahnya.

"Ingat. Kerjakan baik-baik karena tugas itu akan diperhitungkan dalam nilai rapor" setelah itu Oh Sehun kembali merapikan seluruh berkas-berkasnya, memasukkan seluruh materinya kedalam map. Setelah itu ia berdiri dari meja guru. Matanya memandang lurus kearah meja kim jong in yang berada di bagian tengah sebelah jendela.

"Kim Jong In, sebaiknya kau ikut pulang bersama teman-teman yang lain. Jangan bermalas-malasan tidur disini" bahkan kata-kata Oh Sehun sang professor itu sangat menyakiti hati siapapun yang mendengar (?).

"Yasudah. Pelajaran cukup sekian. Pertemuan selanjutnya kita ambil 3 bab sekaligus" Sehun berkata sambil meraih tasnya.

"Ne, profesor" seluruh murid langsung berlarian keluar setelah guru mereka itu keluar kelas. Tapi ada pengecualian disini. Lihatlah, seorang Kim Jong In masih setia disana.

SKIP..

Sudah lebih dari satu jam Kai masih setia disana. Badannya tak bergerak semikro pun. Ia benar benar sakit. Dan pastinya dibangku belakangnya sejak 30 menit yang lalu ada seseorang yang dengan intens memandangi bahu Kai yang naik turun dengan nafas yang tidak bisa dibilang tenang. Mata lelaki yang memandangi Kai itu amat cemas. Ia amat bingung harus bagaimana. Seolah Kai amat rapuh untuk sekedar disentuh sehingga hampir lebih dari setengah jam ia hanya bisa memandangi Kai dari belakang. Jas putih yang sedari pagi dikenakan lelaki itu sudah dilepasnya. Dasinya ia longgarkan asal, dua kancing kemeja merah tuanya ia buka, rambutnya ia buat acak secara tidak sengaja karena seusai mengajar ia benar-benar tertekan dengan keadaan Kai. Tapi penampilannya itu malah menambah kesan tampan pada dirinya.

"Jongin a.. Ireona.." suaranya ia buat lembut. Ia mengatakan dengan sepenuh hati dan perasaannya.

"ayo, pulang.. baby" suara itu terdengar amat cemas.

"maaf Sehunna.. aku ingin disini sebentar lagi.. kepalaku pening.." Kai berkata tanpa memandang orang yang ia ajak bicara. Sehunna? Siapa orang itu? Tentu saja.. dia adalah Professor Oh Sehun! Kenyataannya Kai sudah menakhlukan hati pangeran es super genius itu sejak dulu!

"C'mon, let's go home.. yeobo.." Sehun mencium bibir Kai. Mencuri kesempatan saat Kai masih tetap memejamkan mata.

"Berat sekali kepalaku.. tuan Oh" Kai memijat-mijat pelipisnya.

"Omo! Nyonya Oh! Kau panas sekali! Aku harus merawatmu segera!" Sehun langsung panic begitu tangannya menyeka keringat dingin yang mengalir cukup deras dikening kai.

Langsung ia angkat kai. Ia gendong kai bidal. Ia kalungkan tangan kai pada lehernya. Ia langsung berlari menuju mobil ferrarinya.

"Astaga.. bertahanlah my wife…" Sehun langsung menuju rumah sakit terbesar yang merupakan tempat ia bekerja. Ia sendiri hanya ingin malekukan penelitian di SMA Swasta elit khusus kedokteran 'Faz Regloiaxs High School', tetapi malaikat yang jatuh bernama Kim Jong In sudah mengikatnya hingga tidak dapat pergi jauh sedikitpun. Sungguh naif cintanya.

"Sehunna.. aku ingin pulang saja.. please.." kai memandang sendu kearah Sehun.

"Tapi.." sehun terlihat berfikir beribu kali.

"sehunna.." kai memandang penuh harap.

"Arraseo.. tapi, jangan menolak saat aku merawatmu dirumah nanti"


End file.
